


1 Gibbs, Slightly Used

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Sloane convinces Gibbs to help raise money for charity. It goes better than either expected.
Relationships: Gibbs/Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1 Gibbs, Slightly Used

1 Gibbs, Slightly Used.

"Torres, what's the name of your tailor? I have to get a new dinner suit and I don't think she meant off the rack."

Nick scribbled an address on a post it note. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to a fundraiser at the Adam’s House. I've been told I need a 'nice' suit and I have to wear my ribbons."

"Is that the one Sloane’s organising for homeless vets, Boss?"

"Yeah. How do you know, Tim?"

"Because I have tickets. Delilah and I will see you there."

\---

In a suite on the ninth floor of the Adam's House, Gibbs dressed for the evening. For the hundredth time he wondered how he got talked into this. “She got me at a moment of weakness,” he muttered. 

They were playing poker. Just the two of them. A bit of fun she said. He had protested, “Come on, I’m down to my shorts here! Cut me some slack.”

“Okay,” she said, looking at her hand.  
“How about, if you win you get your clothes back and if I win you dress up all fine and fancy and help me with my fundraiser?”

He checked his cards again. “Okay. It’s a deal. Let’s see ‘um.”

Jack laid her cards neatly on the table. She smiled broadly and cheered at the disheartened expression on Gibbs’ face. He threw his cards on the table face down. Jack stood up and crossed to where he was sitting. Grinning broadly she sat astride his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she kissed him tenderly. “Thank you.” She said.

“What for? Losing the game?” 

“Oh, you didn't lose. You just won in a different way.” She kissed him more deeply then stood and led him towards the stairs. “Those shorts are still coming off – I won them fair and square.”

“I was hoping you'd say that,” he replied as he followed behind her.

\---

He was jolted from his memory by Jack knocking on the door. “Are you ready yet? What's taking you so long?” 

“Nothing.” He replied defensively. “I couldn’t find my cufflinks.”

She sighed patiently. “I put them in your inside jacket pocket.”

“Well I know that now!” he grumbled. 

Jack beamed as he walked through the bedroom door. "Gibbs, you look a-maz-ing."

“Really?” he looked self consciously at himself in the mirror. Jack laughed. “Oh my God, yes.”

Gibbs buttoned his jacket and pulled his stomach muscles in a little more. "I feel like a Ken doll." He complained.

"Well, you look like an Action Man to me." She smiled straightening his bow tie. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I want to take you back into the bedroom."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we have time for that now, Babe. You have an entrance to make."

She sighed. "Work, work, work. That's all you ever think about." She took his hand. "Ready?"

"I'd rather be chasing down a serial killer," he replied.

"Just stay close to me and smoulder manfully, you'll be just fine." She reassured him.

\---

A loud shrill female voice accosted him from across the dance floor. "Special Agent Gibbs? Da-a-rling, is that you?"

He froze in terror. _"Oh no. It can't be. Not her."_

____

An older lady, exquisitely dressed and coiffed moved quickly towards them. She grabbed Gibbs shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks. “My Darling Jethro, how won-derful to see you again.”

____

She stepped back to stare at him hungrily. He suddenly realised what a gazelle must feel like in the gaze of a ravenous lioness. He cleared his throat, 

____

"Ms McKnight I didn't know you would be here tonight."

____

McKnight waved vaguely behind her. "Timothy told me about this evening. I couldn't pass it up. Such a wonderful cause. How could I not support it? Are you part of the after dinner entertainment?" She asked. 

____

He cleared his throat again nervously and ran a finger around his collar. It had suddenly got very warm. "Umm. Yes, yes I am." _How did I get talked into this?_

____

Judith squealed in shear delight. She jumped up and down clapping her hands in glee. "Oh how maar-vellous. That's wonderful, just wonderful." She looked him up and down in full lioness mode. She ran a polished fingernail down his jaw line before kissing her fingertip and placing it on his lips. "I will see you after dinner, Jethro."

____

He excused himself and headed for the men’s room and temporary sanctuary. Vance was washing his hands. He looked at Gibbs' panic stricken face. He laughed. “So she found you then, huh?”

____

“I’m hoping it’s safe in here at least.” Gibbs replied.

____

Leon shook his head. “I wouldn’t count on it.” He chuckled and patted Gibbs on the back. “I, and the other men here this evening, thank you for your sacrifice. You will be remembered fondly.”

____

“Thanks,” said Gibbs dejectedly. He looked around the room for a window he could crawl through. There were none to be had. He wondered how long he could stay there before people noticed he was missing.

____

Sloane stood with the McGees watching Gibbs in full flight. "You told her on purpose didn't you McGee?" She laughed.

____

Tim smiled broadly, "Oh yes. Payback for the last dumpster dive he made me do. I swear I can still smell whatever that was on my shoes and I threw them out a week ago. Besides, Judith is a wealthy lady - she donates a lot to charity. I may have inadvertently mentioned that the Boss might be here ... She didn't need much encouragement.” He nodded towards Gibbs. “He can fight off an entire band of Taliban soldiers singlehanded, but he's powerless against one ravenously horny pensioner.” 

____

Gibbs strode purposefully towards them. "Delilah, you gotta help me here." He begged.

____

"I do?" She replied her eyes wide with amusement. 

____

"You gotta bid on me. I'll pay you back every cent I promise, just please don't let that woman win."

____

Sloane looked at him incredulously. "Oh come on Gibbs, it’s not that bad. If she wins its just an hour of your time. A drink, a dance, some charm. You can manage that. Think of it like being under cover but in evening wear."

____

"But what if she wants to go somewhere more ... private?" 

____

She held up her hand, trying to remain straight faced. "We have a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy here, Marine."

____

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He hissed at them.

____

"Oh God, yes." Exclaimed McGee, smirking. "Just lie back Sir, close your eyes and remember it's for a very worthy cause."

____

"Don't even joke about that!" Gibbs pointed a threatening finger at McGee before moving closer to Sloane. "You owe me," He whispered in her ear.

____

"Oh, no. I won fair and square, remember?” Sloane replied. “Thank you for doing this for me though. It really does mean a whole lot and I didn't know she would be here, really. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." She said laughing.

____

\---

____

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. The bidding is about to start. But before we begin let's welcome your host here on stage to say a few words.

____

Jack stood and walked gracefully to the podium to applause from the audience. She charmed her way through her speech with wit and sophistication entwined around an important message. 

____

Gibbs didn't hear a word of it. He sat looking suitably proud of his partner whilst all along wishing for a particularly heinous crime, or threat to national security, or all out nuclear war, as a way to get out of it.

____

Sadly, the North Koreans were feeling friendly that evening and no nuclear alert was forthcoming. It was his turn to take to the stage.

____

"Our next Bachelor for Bid comes highly recommended by our host, ladies and gentlemen," declared the compare. "Jethro is a decorated war veteran who currently works for NCIS here in DC. His hobbies include woodwork, reading and outdoor pursuits. I have it under good authority, that he is very good with his hands." 

____

There was a squeal from the audience and wild enthusiastic clapping. Gibbs rolled his eyes. 

____

The compare continued, "And don't be fooled by the grey hair, ladies. There may be snow on the roof but there is a fire in the hearth!" Another squeal. "So who will start the bidding?"

____

_"Maybe no one will bid,"_ Gibbs hoped _"Then I can just sit in the bar for an hour."_

________ _ _ _ _

There was applause. McGee whistled and raised his glass. He was enjoying this a little too much Gibbs thought. That was confirmed when Delilah opened the bidding at $1000. Judith immediately returned with $1500. An admiral's wife added another $500 to the pot. Back to Delilah for £3000. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. _“That must be it, surely?”_ he thought, with relief.

________ _ _ _ _

Judith was determined to win but this to-ing and fro-ing was taking far too long. She raised her hand and in a loud, determined voice shouted “$25,000.”

________ _ _ _ _

There was a gasp from the audience as people turned to see who had bid such a large amount. Judith waved as a few recognised her. She climbed the stage steps to collect her prize. Gibbs was torn. It was a wonderful amount to donate to the charity, but at the same time, his fate was sealed.

________ _ _ _ _

\---

________ _ _ _ _

Gibbs stepped up to the bar and ordered a large bourbon, downed it in one and ordered a second. “Oh Honeybear, would you be a dar-ar-ling and bring Mama a glass of champagne?”

________ _ _ _ _

He turned and forced a smile. “Of course.” He caught Palmer as he was about to speak. Gibbs raised a finger. “Don’t, Palmer. Not one word.” 

________ _ _ _ _

He took the champagne flute from the barman and headed off towards his ‘date’. Palmer shook his head sadly. “See ya later, Honeybear,” he called to Gibbs receding back. Gibbs stopped mid stride. Palmer thought he was in for a head slap at the very least. Gibbs stood for a second, then adjusted his shoulders and his smile and carried on to his table.

________ _ _ _ _

\---

________ _ _ _ _

"Good morning, Boss!" Ellie bounced into the Squad Room her usual cheerful self - burrito in one hand, iced tea in the other. "How was your weekend?"

________ _ _ _ _

"Don't want to talk about it." Gibbs answered shortly. He reached for his glasses and concentrated on the report in front of him.

________ _ _ _ _

McGee walked in with two coffees, placing one carefully on Gibbs desk. "There y'go Boss. Just the way you like it."

________ _ _ _ _

"Hmmph," replied their illustrious leader.

________ _ _ _ _

"What's up with him?" Asked Ellie.

________ _ _ _ _

"He's upset with me. I told him Delilah and I would outbid anyone else at the Bachelor/ette Bid on Saturday. But we were no match for the winning bidder."

________ _ _ _ _

"So who won the bid?" 

________ _ _ _ _

"Judith McKnight." McGee hid a smile behind his coffee cup. His eyes gleaming with delight. Ellie gasped. She slapped his arm playfully.

________ _ _ _ _

"You did that on purpose, Timothy McGee!"

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh I did, and it was sw-e-e-t!" He was smiling broadly as he sat at his desk. The office chair collapsed beneath him and his coffee triple somersaulted over his shirt and keyboard. He looked across to Gibbs who was pointedly still reading the same page of his report. "Okay, that makes us even, Boss." 

________ _ _ _ _

"Not even close, McGee. A dumpster dive is going to feel like a spring morning by the time I'm done." Came back the reply. Gibbs finally raised his head. "So is no one going to ask how much I raised?"

________ _ _ _ _

Ellie was confused. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

________ _ _ _ _

"I don't. But this is the good part. Tell her, McGee."

________ _ _ _ _

"The Boss here, now holds the record for the highest bid ever."

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh really?" Asked Ellie, wide eyed with anticipation. “How much are we talking about here - five bucks and some change?”

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh, funny, Bishop!" Gibbs threw down his pen, leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on his head. He looked smugly at McGee. "$25,000. - That's 6,250 cups of coffee McGee is gonna buy me to make up for it."

________ _ _ _ _

"But Boss, that's amazing. Exclaimed Ellie. "You should be really proud." .

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh I am, but that woman had her hand on my ass the whole time we danced. And I had a real fight to stop it getting any further when we sat down. It was like trying to fend off an orang-utan."

________ _ _ _ _

“So, you gonna do it again next year?” asked Ellie.

________ _ _ _ _

Gibbs looked pleased with himself. “Hell no," he laughed. "In true Supervisory manner, I have delegated that responsibility. I nominated Torres for next year.”

________ _ _ _ _

Nick stirred from behind his desk suddenly wide awake. “Wh-what? Come on, man? What did I do?”

________ _ _ _ _

Gibbs stood, picked up his coffee cup and headed towards the elevator. It was time to do some work. “What did you do? You gave Sloane the idea in the first place!" He smiled broadly. "And I've told Judith all about you, Amigo.”


End file.
